Summer Holiday
by RosarioN
Summary: Shelagh will always remember the holiday she took in 1959
1. Chapter 1

Shelagh will always remember the holiday she took in 1959. Not only was it the first proper holiday she'd had since she was a child, or the first time she had seen Patrick truly relaxed, but it was the holiday where she had left as 'Shelagh' and came back as 'Mum'.

The three of them had been sat at the dinner table on the Wednesday before whitsun half term, when Patrick suddenly announced: "I think we should go away for a few days. Cornwall would be nice" and then grinned at them to the sound of both Shelagh and Tims forks clattering to their plates.

"Really!" Tim exclaimed in excitement, while Shelagh levelled Patrick with a stare. Generally family announcements were discussed with her first, before Tim was informed.

"And when did you decide this?" She asked.

"Today at lunch time." Patrick said. "I was staring at a pile of files, and the phone was ringing and I thought, I could do with a holiday. I never take holidays but I think we could all do with a holiday.' He said pointedly, the disappointment over the trip to Harley Street still fresh in their minds.

Shelagh had to concede that much was true and gave him a small smile.

"Are we going to the beach?" Tim asked.

"Yes. I've booked us a B&B in St Ives. It's a fair journey, so I thought we could stop in Exeter for the night on the way down."

"You've already booked it?" Shelagh exclaimed.

"No time like the present. I've arranged a locum. I just need to phone Simpson, a chum of mine from University, to see if we can stop with him in Exeter, he's a lecturer at the University."

"This is great, I can finally go swimming now those contraptions are no longer on my legs!" Tim beamed.

* * *

"And then he went up the attic to find the suitcases. I've never seen him so organised" Shelagh concluded as she told Trixie and Cynthia over a cup of tea the following afternoon.

"Well, when Doctor Turner is determined to have something, he goes out there and gets it! Trixie said with a mischevious wink.

"Yes, without necessarily thinking of the consequences" Shelagh said. "I've got to buy Tim some new swimming trunks, Patrick some new swimming trunks, sandals for the pair of them…."

"Don't forget a swimming costume for yourself!" Trixie added.

"Can nuns swim?" Cynithia asked.

"I don't know Cynthia, you'd have to ask each individual nun. But, I, learnt to swim when I was a child." Shelagh clarified.

"Or even a 2 piece.." Trixie continued on as if uninterrupted.

"I'm not Bridget Bardot" Shelagh said.

The trio finished their drinks and excited the tea room. "Where to now?" Cynthia asked, enjoying her afternoon off.

"Marks and Spencers for me" Shelagh replied, " I need to get Timmy his swimming trunks."

"and your bikini " Trixie giggled. " I could do with a trip to Marks and Sparks myself, I seem to be positively racing through my nylons these days."

* * *

Saturday morning found all 3 Turners up early. "It would be a lot easier if London had some sort of high speed ring road we could get on instead of driving all the way through town…" Patrick grumbled as he packed the car. "Still, it will be a pleasant enough journey once we get out on to the country roads".

"I've packed us a thermos and sandwiches" Shelagh placed the picnic basket on the back seat.

"Are you sure you've been to the toilet now?" She asked Tim who was hopping from foot to foot.

"Yes!" Tim exclaimed "I'm just excited and want to get on the road. Dad is making us late"

" I need to check the oil and water Tim, if we break down we will be even later."

Eventually everything was ready and the MG pulled out of Bermondsey Lane, headed for the South West.

"So you met this Simpson chap at Univeristy you said?" Shelagh asked as the car crossed into Devon.

"Yes. He was studying Chemistry. He went to do a PHD at Kings. Then this position lecturing in Chemistry came up at Exeter so him and his wife moved down here. That must be nearly 20 years ago now."

"He's married then…"

"Oh yes. In fact that's how I met Margaret. She and Lilian were friends."

"Oh" Shelagh realised she had never heard the story of how Patrick met his first wife.

"Mummy said that she met Daddy because he wanted a free meal" Tim piped up from the back seat.

Patrick could feel Shelagh looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Lillian and Margaret had 4 tickets to a dinner dance." Patrick clarified. "Margaret didn't have anyone to go with, so Lillian, who was courting Simpson at the time, asked Bill if he had any male friends who wouldn't mind having the extra ticket. He asked me."

" I see" Shelagh said. A blind date. How romantic. Shame there were no romance stories about nuns being woo'd out of their habbits. Only gossip and speculation.

The trio fell silent until the MG pulled up to the outskirts of Exeter, and Shelagh was required to help navigate. " Prospect Park is the first turning dearest"

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly"

"Really, I thought it was the second?"

"I can read a map Patrick!"

"You've missed it Dad! It was the first turning"

"Alright!"

Eventually they pulled up in front of Bill and Lillian Simpsons' house. Eager to stretch their legs they family made quick work of getting out of the car. Someone had clearly been on the look out for them as the hall light came on as the Turners opened the front gate.

"Patrick!" Bill exclaimed as he swung the door open "How wonderful to see you!". He ushered the family into the hall and pointed them straight toward the living room.

"Goodness me young Tim you've grown!" Bill said, patting him on the head. "How old were you when I last saw you?"

"About 5" Patrick replied. "And this is my wife Shelagh"

"Nice to meet you" Bill said, jovially extending an arm.

"Likewise" Shelagh replied.

"Bill, are they here?" The front door slammed again, and soon Lillian appeared in the doorway.

"They are indeed" Bill replied, as Lillian smiled and shook Patricks hand, her gaze sweeping across Tim who she gave a hug, before landing on Shelagh. "This is Shelagh, Patricks new wife" Bill made the introduction, and Shelagh suddenly couldn't help but feel as if she was being appraised.

Lillians' smile, though it never faltered, did harden a little, her eyes taking in Shelagh from top to bottom, as Shelagh did her best to try and draw herself up to her full height, which admittedly didn't make much difference.

Lillian was older than Shelagh, at just a year or 2 younger than Patrick and Bill. She was dark, and heavy built, never having been very slim in her youth, she had become more matronly as she advanced into middle age. Her hair, set in enormous waves barely moved, Shelagh suspected it had been hairsprayed to within an inch of its life.

"Hello" was all that Lillian demurely offered by way of a greeting.

Patrick and Bill, oblivious to the minor Mexican standoff that was occurring were talking about traffic congestion in Pinhoe , so it was Tim, who being surprisingly astute, came and leaned against Shelagh's side in solidarity.

"How are you Timmy?" Lillian asked.

"It's Tim" Tim corrected her, perfectly aware that he responded to 'Timmy' all the time at home.

Shelagh prodded him in the side "And I am good thank you."

"Sorry. Tim. It's just that your mother always referred to you in her letters as Timmy. I'm glad to see you looking so well, after everything you have been through in the last few years."

"When is dinner?"

"Tim!" Shelagh exclaimed.

"Soon" Lillian promised, "I had better go check the oven."

There was something in her body language that made Shelagh resist asking if she needed help.

True to her word, dinner was served within the next 20 minutes. Over the meal they spoke of Bills job as a lecturer, Patricks holiday plans, and gossiped about the rest of their university friends. Shelagh felt a little left out, as not knowing any of the university friends, she couldn't enjoy all the banter. It also shocked her to realise that the times they spoke of going to a dance, she herself would barely have been out of her mothers arms.

Afterwards, the men went out to the back garden to smoke and drink brandy. Shelagh and Lillian retired to the living room with a cup of tea. Tim came with them, and sat on the floor playing with the dog.

"It's a lovely home you have here" Shelagh said, hoping to break the uneasy silence between the two women.

"Thank you. I do wonder if it is a little too large now our children have left."

"How many children do you have?" Shelagh asked.

"Two. James is 24 and at Cambridge, and Hannah is 21 and just recently got married. Do you have any children?"

Shelagh blinked at Lillian. Was it a trick question?

"You mean aside from Timothy?" She asked confused.

"Yes. I mean children of your own."

Shelagh's mind whirled. Her gut reaction would be to snap back that she very much considered Tim to be _hers_, thank you very much, but the sensible part of her brain reminded her that this was Margarets best friend, who was clearly finding her presence difficult.

"No. This is my first marriage." Shelagh decided would be the most diplomatic reply.

"Such a shame. Margaret never want Tim to be an only child."

"Quite" Shelagh gripped her tea cup.

Tim, who had been listening intently, realised that this conversation was veering toward a territory which would make his beloved Step-Mother uncomfortable, left the dog and came to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Shelagh. He put his hand on her shoulder, like he had seen his Dad do many times.

Shelagh smiled up at him.

"I don't mind being an only child" Tim announced. "I get more pocket money this way."

"But don't you get lonely sometimes, especially now your mother is gone?" Lillian pressed.

"No, its been fabbo since the wedding. I'm not by myself anymore, we do lots of stuff together now don't we?" Tim looked at Shelagh.

Sensing she wasn't going to get any further with that line of questioning, Lillian changed tack.

"So how long have you known Patrick?" She asked.

"Well," Shelagh had to stop and think about it "I guess you could say about 10 years."

"10 years! So you knew him when Margaret was alive?" Lillian sat forward.

"You could say we were acquaintances. We've only got to know each other recently" Shelagh said.

"How _recently_?" Lillian queried.

"Mum and Dad used to work together." Tim supplied. He didn't quite like the tone Lillian was using. "Mum, used to be a midwife and a nurse, didn't you Mum? "

Shelagh wasn't sure who was more shocked at Tim calling her mum, herself or Lillian. Shelagh was fighting hard to stop tears rolling down her face, a mixure of happiness from Tim's words, or anger that Lillian seemed to be implying that she was some harlot who had been involved with a married man.

Seeing as both women were temporarily mute, Tim continued, "Infact, the nuns used to call Mum out when it was the really tricky births because she was the only one who knew how to deal with them. And Mum knows everything about butterflies, don't you Mum?"

Shelagh found her voice "I know a _little_ about butterflies Timmy" she said. "It has only been in the last year that Patrick and I developed feelings for each other. There was nothing untoward happening when Margaret was alive I can assure you." Shelagh's tone was firm.

"Besides Nuns aren't allowed to have boyfriends are they Mum?" Tim said.

"That's enough now Tim" Shelagh patted him on the head.

"You were a nun?" Lillian puzzled. Patrick had clearly left that part of the story out when he had phoned Bill to tell him he was getting married.

Shelagh was saved the trouble of answering by Patrick and Bill returning.

"Everything ok in here?" Bill asked.

"Tickety boo and marvellous" Shelagh replied. She wondered how soon was too soon to go to bed.

* * *

"Darling you have to see the funny side" Patrick told her, as Shelagh related the whole conversation in whispers when the 3 turners were tucked up in Bill and Lillians guest room.

"I turn up with this glamourous young blond on my arm, with beautiful blue eyes, who I have married after a seemingly to them, whirlwind courtship. She probably can't believe I was that lucky to bag you based on my charms alone."

"Patrick!" Shelagh exclaimed "I'm hardly glamourous."

"You my dear, in Lillian's eyes, are akin to Trixie in the eyes of the young men folk of poplar. You are stunning. Now, lets get some sleep, we've got another few hours drive ahead of us tomorrow."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Tim woke up with a start the following morning. He rubbed his eyes, briefly confused as to why he felt so low down, and where the spitfire on his ceiling had disappeared to. It was then he remembered that he was on a pull out bed on the floor of his dads friends house. He sat up and shivered slightly, even though it was the summer, the old house was quite draughty.

Turning around, he looked up at the large king size bed his parents were in. They were on opposite sides of the bed, but they were turned toward each other in their sleep. Shelagh's pale skin and blonde hair splayed out on her pillow giving her an etheral look, and his dads face, carefree as he snored softly. Tim smiled. He knew he was lucky to have parents who loved each other. Some of the tales the boys from school recounted, of Dads who gave mothers black eyes, or spent all their time in the pub, parents who barely spoke unless it was to argue and shout.

He surveyed the scene in front of him. Their bed looked warmer and more comfy than his trundle bed, and the space between the slumbering adults looked just about Tim , he lifted the covers, ducked under and began burrowing his way up the centre portion of the bed, his head popping out on the second half of Shelagh's pillow.

Patrick didn't stir. Shelagh opened one eye and smiled.

"Morning dearest" she said sleepily "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. What time is it?"

Shelagh looked at her watch. "A little after 7".

"What time are we leaving?"

"Don't you like it here?" Shelagh yawned.

"It's ok." Tim conceeded, "But I want to get to the beach, and go swimming and fish in rockpools. Besides, " Tim looked contemplative. "Lillian was being mean to you last night, and I didn't like it. I don't like her"

"Timmy..." Shelagh scrambled to say something positive about Lillian "Lillian just misses your mum that's all, they were best friends, and she's not mean, she's just sad"

"She's mean. Mummy wouldn't want her to be mean to you. You make me and Dad happy."

Shelagh smiled to herself. "I'm sure we'll be on our way soon. As soon as Dad is awake and we've had breakfast."

Tim decided to remedy that by poking Patrick in the back. "Dad, wake up, we need to get going"

"Tim!" Shelagh sushed "He needs his rest"

"ughhhh" Patrick felt himself be drawn into consciousness. "Tim...what...?"

"You need to wake up so we can get on our way to cornwall." Tim said as if it was obvious.

"What are you doing in our bed?"

"It's comfy. We need to leave"

"What's the hurry?" Patrick rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Lillian was being mean to mum last night, because she misses mummy. I want to go before she is mean to mum again"

Shelagh smiled behind Tim's head. She shared a glance with Patrick. Clearly last night wasn't a coincidence, 'mum' was here to stay.

"We'll be on the road by 10" Patrick promised.

"Ugh" Tim exclaimed. "That's 11.30 in your time!"

Eventually, by 10.30 the turners were saying goodbye to Bill and Lillian and heading on to the A30. By 1.30 they were pulling into the drive way of the B&B in St Ives.

"Can we go to the beach now?" Tim asked as he lept from the car.

"Once we've checked in" Patrick said.

Shelagh and Patrick managed to contain Tim long enough for them to be shown their rooms, and for the swimming trunks and sun tan lotion to be found. 30 minutes later, Tim armed with a fishing net was knee deep in a rockpool, while Patrick and Shelagh looked on.

"He looks happy" Shelagh smiled, causing Patrick to momentarily move his gaze from his appreciation of Shelagh's bare legs in her sundress, up to Tim.

"He does" Patrick agreed. " I notice you've acquired a new name" he commented.

"I know" Shelagh blushed " I thought he was just saying it last night infront of Lillian"

"He came to me after the wedding, you know" Patrick said "asked if he thought mummy would mind if he called you mum."

"You never told me"

"Well, us boys need to have some secrets" Patrick said "I told him that Mummy wouldn't mind at all. I guess he was waiting for the right time."

"Mum! Come look, I think I've found a starfish!" Tim yelled.

"His timing is perfect" Shelagh grinned. "comming dearest"

It looked like it was going to be a lovely holiday.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelagh stretched out on her deck chair – her toes burrowing in the sand. Glancing out from under the wide brim of her hat she chuckled as she watched Tim continue to bury Patrick in the sand. She could get used to this way of life she thought.

She still awoke early, but it was nice to wake realising that there was no immediate urgency to her getting out of bed, no need to organise her boys and see them off to school and work.

Tim was happy and Patrick was relaxed. They were both slowly turning brown thanks to 4 straight days in the outdoors. Shelagh herself was still the same shade of white she had been when she arrived. She never tanned, she went straight from white to fire engine red with no stop inbetween. Not that she'd dedicated much time to sun tanning as a nun. Still, she'd learnt as a kid to stay in the shade.

It wasn't just the sun and the sea air that was enjoyable, it was the mental relaxation too. In Poplar she was still on edge. Yes the gossip had died down, (helped, though it pained Shelagh to think of this, by the fact they hadn't conceived immediately, which put pay to any lingering rumours that She and Patrick may have acted improperly before they got married), and the stares were becoming less and less as people became used to seeing her in civilian clothes. However, she was still the woman who used to be a nun.

Here she wasn't. She was exactly who she introduced herself as, Shelagh Turner, husband of Patrick, mum to Timothy. No looks, no double takes, no whispers.

"We're going for a dip" Patrick called, as Tim helped him up.

"Ok" Shelagh nodded.

She smoothed the fabric of her swimming costume. She'd got braver as the week wore on. The first day she sat on the beach in her skirt and blouse, with only her stockings removed.

The second day, she'd removed the skirt, but kept the blouse on, covering the bathing suite.

The third day, the blouse had been kept open.

Today, the blouse was gone, but she hadn't been brave enough to move from her chair. Yet.

The sea certainly looked inviting.

Shelagh's gaze was focused on the shoreline, so she didn't notice Tim approaching, coming for a swig of the bottle of lemonade at her feet. She jumped as cold water droplets hit her feet.

"Sorry!" Tim said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "You should come in Mum, the water is great".

"Perhaps I will" Shelagh said, surprising herself. "You'll have to help me though Tim, I won't be able to see very much when I take my glasses off."

Patrick was on his back, bobbing up and down when Tim and Shelagh approached the water edge. He glanced up to find his wife, hair loose over her shoulders, and her blue eyes unobscured by her glasses, gingerly wading out into the waves.

He made a huge splash, miss-stepping on the sand as he hurried to right himself, and to offer a hand out to great his wife.

"I'll take her from here Tim" he said.

"I'm not a toy" Shelagh reprimanded him, but taking the outstretched hand never the less.

"I should hope not in that outfit" Patrick exclaimed.

"Whats wrong with my outfit?" Shelagh said coyly. "Isn't it appropriate?"

"It's perfectly appropriate" Patrick murmured low enough for only her to hear, his fingers gently running up her sides, sending shivers up her spine that weren't entirely caused by the less than warm Cornish sea. "I've been waiting all week to see this"

"Patrick!" Shelagh hissed, before continuing in hushed tones "What are you talking about? You've seen more than this just last night"

"On reflection, your birthday suit is perhaps my favourite" he whispered, while Shelagh turned pink "but this bathing suit is a close second."

"What are you whispering about?" Tim huffed, fed up of being kept out of the conversation . He splashed over to his parents.

"Nothing for you to worry about dearest" Shelagh replied as Tim swam to her side.

Tim, making use of the buoyancy the water gave him, used the opportunity to hug himself to Shelagh's side, wrapping an arm around her neck. Shelagh, felt her own arms automatically go underneath him to support him, holding Tim on her hip as if he were a toddler. It was both bittersweet and oddly cathartic.

Patrick smiled at the pair. "It's a shame we have to head back to London tomorrow" he lamented.

"Can't we just stay here?" Tim asked

"As much as I would love to, I have patients to see, and you young man have school on Monday."

Tim harrumphed. "Can we come back again?"

"I don't see why not," Patrick agreed. "I've had a wonderful time"

"And me" Tim added

"And me three" Shelagh said.

"Can we get ice cream for tea again?" Tim demanded.

"We can get ice-cream after tea" Shelagh clarified, "We may be on holiday, but it isn't a substitute for an actual meal."

"Excellent" Tim wriggled off Shelagh's hip. "I'm going to go inspect the rock pools one last time."

Shelagh turned to Patrick and smiled "And if you play your cards right, you might get _**2 **_deserts this evening"

Patrick beamed. Happy Wife, happy life. This was definitely one of the best decisions he had made in a long time. He would even look into it being an annual thing.


End file.
